Ragnarok
by J.B. Writer
Summary: Jane brings Thor to Earth, creating the most powerful supergroup the world has ever seen.  Their love builds into a bond that seems unbreakable.  Loki wishes to test these Avengers and everything Thor stands for.  Asgard and Earth are no longer safe.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

The golden eyes of Asgard were an unbelievable asset to Odin and his people. The inhabitance of this realm knew it all too well. Thor had heard the stories as a child and now had seen the guardian of the _Bifrost_ in action too many times to doubt his power. Walking on the rainbow bridge calmly, towards the shattered end he himself created to defy Loki's plans, Heimdall saw him coming for a long while now. That fact by itself wasn't too strange but the catch was that even without the power of sight… Heimdall already knew.

A voyeur's habit. Thor would make this a twice-daily trip for months now. He needed to get a progress report… on _her. _It was a routine in between the vigorous training and hearty dining that he would never miss. Those golden eyes have been peering down on Midgard by request quite too many times as far as Heimdall was concerned.

"You're here earlier than usual." Heimdall's sparkling glare never leave its targets, not even giving the God of Thunder a glance.

"I'm anxious my friend." Thor's cape slid against the colorful prism sheen of the _Bifrost_, standing side by side with Asgard's guardian like a peer. "News of Jane's success makes me quite a happy warrior."

"So I've _seen._" The golden soldier scans at the memories of his visions, the two sharing a quiet moment as Thor waited for words. Heimdall had the habit of keeping anxious Asgardians waiting in conversations. For Thor he wanted to extend the usual pauses. A reminder to the prince to stay calm was a silent lesson. These two had the history to merit Heimdall's concern for Thor's future royal place in Asgard.

"Your time to return to Earth draws near. She is making great strides along with the help of many mortals. It is amazing how far they have come since the Frost Giant War."

"Hah! I told you all the faith in Jane would be rewarded." Thor clenched his fist as if he had just won a battle of great magnitude. Heimdall chuckles to himself, his sword planted at his feet as he finally peers over to the young prince.

"It still is strange seeing you so committed to anyone… especially an outsider."

"She's not just anyone Heimdall. You've seen what I see haven't you?" Thor's suggestive smile rang more true for an excited boy rather than a precursor to the throne.

The golden god made nothing of it. "An unwavering desire to get you back is all I see. It is not my place to-"

"Relax old friend." Thor suddenly pats the heavily armored warrior on the back, making him stare a bit dumbly. A pat on the back by Thor would shake up even the hardest of warriors. "You can tell me how beautiful you think she is. Come on… no need for formalities."

"… I will do no such thing."

"Heimdall… father is not watching. No royal warriors are here to judge you!" Thor jokes, showing the more humorous side he had picked up on Earth. "I've been learning the need sometimes to just drop the theatrics. To just let go and be what the Earthlings call… "chilled"."

Darcy's influence reared its ugly face. Heimdall was a proud Asgardian warrior and just couldn't stoop to that level. There was no reply to be had. The God of sight slowly turned his head back towards dark space in silence. Thor only chuckled to himself as he crosses his arms, MJOLNIR resting against his broad shoulder. While Heimdall wasn't looking at Thor directly… he could see the changed prince clearly.

"Sometimes it stuns me what Earth has done to you. What this mortal woman has done to you." Heimdall said with a bit of lightness. "But you have changed in a way that has made you much more fit… to rule. Odin has never been so even keel even with the loss of your brother."

_Brother…_

"L-like I said…" Thor reminisces only for a second, the slight mention of his brother needing to be brushed aside like a bad memory. "She's no ordinary woman. It takes a special one to get through to me… let alone save me."

Heimdall was as stoic as the calm air itself after a hearty and amused grin. "The first time you told me this I thought of you as a fool blinded by primal infatuation." He didn't move an inch as Thor gave him full attention. "But as I continued to watch her as she tries to rebuild a godsend. I soon realized that she never stops. She never wavered. She never… crumbled. She is a special one. She has the same tenacity that you have."

Thor could only grow more eager of the coming day where he could touch _her _again. Where he could hold her and have Jane all to himself. Even with the emotion inside… this future king was so tempered. An amazing woman had indeed changed him.

"No my friend…" Thor shook his head, Heimdall hearing the next words with heavy thought. "She has much more of it…"

"I would hope you two are equal." Heimdall tapped into his thoughts. "If anything I have learned in the past occurrences is that my sight cannot see all." The dark skinned soldier suddenly closes his eyes. "… Something inside me senses trouble on the horizon. Asgard… will need you at your best prince, son of my king."

"We have faced many threats and have defeated them all."

"Yes… we have been fortunate." Heimdall whispers an ominous omen next. "But we all know fortune does not last forever."

Thor nods, his brash naivety of Asgardian strength a distant past. "Then we will leave fortune behind and succeed with our own will. There are too many great people here in Asgard… and all the realms ready to protect at a moments notice."

"Yes my prince…" Heimdall tightens his stare. "But there are just as many dangerous beings that yearn for only destruction." He points at Thor. "Enjoy the time Thor. But when the time comes your focus needs to be all encompassing. You are the strength and heart of our home."

"… Is this a cryptic way of saying I've been too obsessed with love old friend?"

"… If it were only that simple my prince. If it was only that easy."

_The image of a scorn Loki couldn't be seen._

_It would be soon…_

- T – J – L –

[ New Mexico | _Bifrost Teleport Site_ ]

"Wow, look at our little energizer bunny go."

Darcy muttered the corporate catch phrase fondly as she and Eric were taking a coffee break, sipping on some nice hot mocha lattes. The two companions that seemed joined at the hip of the one and only Jane Foster were always amazed at their leader's work ethic but this was ridiculous. Twenty-four hour shifts was… not sane. How many times did they have to bow out as Jane kept up her pace in the late nights was getting to be a bit silly.

"She keeps going and going and going and going…"

"This isn't funny at all. I keep trying to pull her way but it's no use." Eric Selvig sighed in defeat, leaning back against the glass wall, the elder statesmen needing the break. "The girl has to relax. We have to-"

"Shh! You can't stop true love Eric. It's like a virus that spreads from your heart and it's a killer!"

"Sounds horrible…" Eric replied with a shrug. Clearly the older man was not an open romantic.

From across the site indeed Jane Foster was working her tail off. Dust over her pretty face and decked in the same working outfits of sweats and a long t-shirt, she was truly a science girl on a mission. She needed this busy-ness. She needed this focus. Without any of this… she'd be more of a wreck than she was. Thinking of _him _was too painful. She couldn't think of _him _never returning. She wouldn't let that thought slip into her mind. There was no plan B.

Thor was going to return even at the cost of her health and sanity.

"This is amazing research Professor Foster." The fantastic sight of a stretchy arm that pulled itself eight feet from across the room handed Jane back her book of inter-dimensional research. If Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four was amazed… that could only mean great things.

"Thank you. I'm flattered hearing such things from someone like you." Jane admitted it and that was rare. She felt quite semi-accomplished as she saw the celebrity scientist begin to look over the strange rig planted in the middle of the room. Seeing such a famed hero in her field, gushing over what she was working on was unreal. Thor's return was the driving force of all the progress that has happened in the past months.

_Even far away… you're giving me so much._

In front of the two science buffs was an enigma that has taken a ridiculous effort from so many outlets. What Mr. Fantastic was looking over was months of funding from S.H.I.E.L.D. combined with mechanisms even he had never seen before in his life. A strange box that was settled within this mech tool that glowed a brilliant crimson red was the key. Jane's calculations and technology with no spending cap from her superiors was an innovative combination indeed.

"I've only dabbled into space riffs and other dimensions awhile back when dealing with a _silver_ space anomaly. I wish I could just soak all this knowledge in." Richards was now fiddling around with the tools, looking inside the machine for his own surgical knowledge. "… So this machine is going to mimic the structure that connects our world to the… 'Tree' as you said?"

"Yes the calculations are based off of data from… Thor's last appearance." Jane opened her black book, tracing back her calculations relative to the placement of the Aurora patterns she had seen and studied so closely. Thor's drawings and explanations had finished the puzzle she had been trying to solve for most of her early twenties.

"And you are able to harness this power with-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D's aid…" Jane mentioned abruptly as the dark outfitted brigade definitely had their presence known. The Foster research group had definitely had their share of help from Nick Fury's operations. But to say they weren't kept in the dark was a sad joke. A lot of the technology that actually powered Jane's theory and concepts was kept a secret. It was like making a deal with the devil… and Mr. Fantastic seemed to notice this quickly.

"I was hoping you'd know what it was." Jane saw him fiddling around with the mysterious machine.

"… If I did _they_ probably wouldn't have let me come here professor." Reed replied simply. The two scientists had a similar question. What in the world were they tapping into for this cause?

"Okay time out both you smarty pants!" Darcy barged into the science committee, grabbing Jane gently by the wrist. "Sorry Mr. Fantastic… but Jane here needs a little coffee break."

"B-but Darcy-"

"Jane, no more waiting on this girl. If you don't stop Eric's gonna go on a hunger strike and… wait a sec." Darcy blinked in realization. "All of the Gummy Bears would be…" She smiled. "Okay never mind. Stay here and drive Eric more nuts. How about you and me split the bears? … I get all the green and yellow ones? You can have purple… ew."

Kidding aside, Darcy's _positive_ energy wrapped around Jane like a rope that just wouldn't let go. The two girls took a peak at Reed who was so into the machine he was barely paying attention. As the Fantastic Four member began to realize he was being stared at he shook out of his science trance.

"Oh… uh don't mind me. I'll be studying this… and I'll be a-okay." Reed Richards gave the thumbs up and an awkward laugh. "Heh, go do as you wish."

"I'll be right back Mr. Richards." Jane reluctantly gave in and finally after too many hours, walking off, Darcy was all big smiles at her accomplishment. She had pulled Ms. Work-a-holic away for a second and it was a great victory. From the world of science… to the world of Darcy Lewis is a major shift.

"Say, that Mr. Fantastic is a cute guy but damn he's such a nerd. How do you think he got that wife of his?"

"… Not everyone needs the toughest looking of the bunch."

"Says the girl who's going to be dating Thor in about a couple days?"

Jane snickered as she shook her head at inane girl discussions, taking the cup of coffee and blowing off steam to cool it. She took a sip as she now could watch and see from afar with time to reflect. She had barely anytime to breathe let alone reflect…

It had been an amazing process from Thor's first arrival until now. From scratch, ideas became a reality. The entire area was blockaded like MJOLNIR was, this area almost becoming a small city in itself. In science lore this place had become a Mecca for inter-dimensional evidence and travel. Many scientists have been tapped for their expertise by S.H.I.E.L.D and because of this Jane and the gang able to meet the most brilliant minds in the world.

Not all of the Foster team was as appreciative of the brilliance as much as the physical.

"Hey Jane… don't judge me but um… ya think… since Mr. Fantastic can stretch like anything that… his um… ya know… thing… can-"

_Splat!_ Jane's coffee spat all over the dirt ground and she began to cough.

"W-what? Was it something I said?"

"Darcy! That's so WRONG!"

"Oh come on… you had to have thought that the first time-"

"_No_… I did not." Jane wiped off her mouth, almost shamefully ridding herself of such thoughts. Darcy couldn't help her young and one-track mind.

"F-fine… jeez… I was just curious. Not all of us have a Super Hero Boyfriend to think about you know." Darcy whined. "I'm lonely! I'm Mrs. Lonely! I have nobody! To call my own!"

Jane rolled her eyes. What good was the love of a superhero boyfriend that wasn't even around? Darcy's amusement wasn't the purpose of celebrity scientist mingling. The bottom line for Reed Richards was simple. He was tapped by S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and asked to overlook the transmission converter, the kick-starter to this theoretical replacement for the Bifrost connection... an artificial space tunnel. His expertise in engineering was preparing for a power source that was being brought today.

A package from Stark Enterprises.

Delivered by the man himself.

"Looks like he's finally here." Eric stood up as the sound of a S.H.I.E.L.D. chopper closes in. Air space over the Bifrost site was as tight as the Pentagon. This air vehicle had to be the arrival of Tony Stark.

Always the epic entrance…

"I can't believe we're going to meet Iron Man!" Darcy clapped so happily, closing on the landing zone.

"Keep your bad thoughts to yourself in front of him okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

The two friends stayed close and followed their elder example, everyone covering their faces from dust kick up of the lowering helicopter. The jet landed with a graceful placement and deceleration of the propellers, out of the chopper a few soldiers escorting out the man himself in the always-nice suit. With a pull off of those shades Darcy was already having a fangasm.

"Mr. Stark." Eric chuckles, walking out to greet him like an old friend. "My my has it been a long time."

"Selvig, you look good. Since when did they develop a de-aging machine huh?" Tony Stark gave a pointed gun and click with his fingers, dragging along a silver briefcase.

"Hehe, I know you're busy but this-"

"Wow…" Tony Stark stared a hole at the sight of Jane Foster, all else becoming irrelevant as he reached his hands out. "And you must be the brilliant Jane Foster. I hear you have been doing more then stellar work for us."

"Heh, that's funny." Jane ginned so cute. "I didn't quite get that nice of a greeting from you the first time we met."

"We've met?" Mr. Stark couldn't recall.

"Culver College Q and A… I waited in line for three hours to meet you and you blew me off and almost all the students when it was my turn to see you."

"Oh… boy… I wasn't the coolest guy back then was I?"

"I guess it wasn't your fault. I just shouldn't have gone through that ugly stage huh?" Jane smirked a bit _too _kindly as she reached out. "Is that the powering cell?"

"… Uh yes…" Tony could only chuckle to himself extending the suitcase to have Jane snatch it with her beautiful smile. This meeting was meant to be a quick one.

"Thank you Mr. Stark. Like Eric said… I know you are busy… I don't want to waste your time. I appreciate the help."

Jane really meant business and nothing else registered in her mind. She opened the case with a press of her finger to the lock's side, a large crystalline gem glowing a deep blue – a legendary image in the science field. She was too excited. So excited she bolted towards the machine. The technology that powered Iron Man's Mark III armor, the technology that rejuvenated Stark Enterprises was going to be the key to her machine… another step closer to bringing back her love.

"So… _she_ had an ugly stage?" Tony muttered, being quite behind the conversation.

"Yeah… she had braces… and looked awkward. She grew up nice though didn't she?" Darcy charmed herself in, extending her own handshake. "Darcy Lewis by the way, Jane Foster's right hand girl. Pleased to meet you Mr. Stark. I'm such a fan!"

"Oh thank you…" Tony never really peaked down from Jane. "Is she… uh… seeing anyone?"

"You could say that." Darcy huffed at the thought of being blown off yet again for someone eyeing Jane. "… But she wouldn't be interested in you Mr. Stark."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony blinked.

"She goes for the flying-"

"Hello? I can fly… thrusters on the gloves and greaves?"

"She goes for the super hero-"

"Hey. Iron Man? I _am_ a super hero."

"She goes for the God of Asgard type…"

"… Well some girls I say bye to in the morning called me a God the night before. Does that count?"

"… I'm sure they do." Darcy laughed as she eyed him up and down like delectable meal.

"Okay so two out of three… that isn't too bad."

"Trust me, don't touch her." Darcy huffed for herself but sounded strong, again the hopeless sidekick. "If you do you're going to have to deal with a hammer wielding force even you can't handle."

Tales of an angry Thor were already an infamous story among meta-humans on Earth.

"Always the same 'boring' obstacles huh?" Tony just stared as Mr. Fantastic waved at him. "Richards is here… heh… I'd knew I'd be in a nerd convention out in the middle of nowhere in New Mexico one of these days."

"Thanks for helping Tony." Eric broke into his thoughts. "Jane has been working around the clock on this project."

"I've heard about what went down here months ago and I think it's well worth it." Tony patted the shoulder of an old colleague. "I don't know why but if Jane is in charge, I feel safe we're going to get our man."

"Putting all this money to bring back Thor is quite an investment."

"From what I've seen and heard… he'll be perfect on this team." Tony took a glance around the S.H.I.E.L.D. armory only to look at his watch. The time for a new era of Earth's protection was nearly at hand.

"Jane will get him to Earth, she is so close to doing so." Eric reassured.

"Oh don't worry old friend. I can see it myself. It isn't a matter of _if _but… _when_." Tony shared the same look Eric and Darcy did a while ago. Watching a young woman like that brush out all distractions and weakness was inspiring. Jane Foster didn't see any other result. Thor… was walking on Earth soon enough.

_**A few weeks later and the impossible happened. The portal to Asgard was opened. Mere mortals had rejuvenated the Bifrost. A crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and three of the Avengers themselves were waiting on the sideline. Thor makes no eye contact anywhere else. He had been waiting to see her for too long.**_

_**"You are a sight to behold Jane."**_

_**"… What took you so long?"**_

_**"I've never been one to be accurate with time…"**_

_**"I've been waiting for you and it was horrible! I-"**_

_**"There is a lot to explain. I didn't want to leave you…"**_

_**"… I just can't believe you're back."**_

_**"For good."**_

_**An embrace and a furious kiss sealed their passion. Her prince had returned. His beautiful savior once again his own. From afar a group walk towards them, still clouded in the dust of a thunderous storm. A reminder that this was beyond Jane and Thor's affections.**_

_**"Who are they Jane?"**_

_**"Friends…"**_

- T – J – L –

[ New York City | A Week Later ]

It was a familiar sight for Jane but definitely not a boring one. There was not a hint of that mystical armor on him, Thor, prince of Asgard once again trying to assimilate into the world of Earth. The process a slow one and was all entertainment for this woman of science. This time it was to be a more permanent introduction to Earth and the awkwardness was still there in spades. New York was no New Mexico… a much different crowd and place.

"Yo man! You're that dude with the hammer!" A pedestrian walked by flashing his little camera. "I think you're totally bad ass man!"

"You are the bad ass as well my brother!" Thor replied out of instinct. "The baddest of the asses!"

Jane giggled so loud she wanted to pinch herself. The way he had no idea why people were giving him such strange looks was part of the charm. It was that amusement that made her think such a powerful warrior was so 'cute' in the first place. She was relishing in it. Almost guilty to a fault.

"You have taught me so many things Jane but tell me… I still do not understand why they call this living city an 'Apple'. Please explain."

"Thor I thought we were done with this?" Jane couldn't help but break a grin at her curious student. She backs away, hands in her winter coat. "We need to take this slow. You'll get culture shock at this rate."

"Yes. It's a strange feeling wanting so badly to… learn of this culture." Thor even surprised himself with the more open mind he had attained through humility. The image said it all. The deity had an unorthodox look for a God, strolling the city in a New York Rangers jersey and Yankees hat. Darcy had fun dressing him up for sure. "It is more addicting than the garden ale at home. Forgive my forwardness."

"No… I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Jane's hand was taken from her pocket, being rubbed to warmth by those Asgardian mitts. The way he took her hand. The way he stared at her… always made her feel like such a… princess.

"Enjoying is not a word strong enough to describe this." Thor flashed his prince charming skills, pulling her gently into his strong arms. "I am glad to have met you. I am honored to be here with you and I would wish to be nowhere else."

"… Making me speechless again…" Jane was as cozy as can be, staring into his dreamy eyes… only to twirl her finger at him. "But I know you miss your home already. You can't stop talking about Asgard either."

"Always so smart my lady." Thor lifts her onto her tiptoes, pressing his lips into her cheek… making Jane as woozy as usual. "You know what? I think it's time I show you around my home for a change."

"Wait… Thor… you mean-"

"Yes. I want you to meet my family. To come to Asgard with me. I have so much to show you there."

"I… I… uh…" Jane stuttered.

"What is wrong?" Thor blinked. "You do not want to go to-"

"Hell yes I-! I… I mean… of course… I'd love to go with you." Jane recomposed herself as she interrupted. "I… thought you'd never ask or that there was a requirement to go to Asgard."

"My father… would be pleased to finally meet you."

"Odin… oh my…" Jane held her head. "What would I even say to him? Do… I call him your majesty? How about your mother? What… would I do?"

"Calm down my lady." Thor pressed a finger a bit hard into her lips, smooching it as Jane looked up in a clueless yet cute stare. "They know how special you are because people have seen and I have told. All you need to do is show them who you are."

"… You are like walking poet sometimes." Jane mutters against his finger, calming herself down fast at that point. "Can I bring cameras and equipment for study?"

"Your mind is a bit focused on the research isn't it?"

"Didn't think it would hurt to ask."

"You may do as you like but I cannot guarantee my fellow Asgardians will be as understanding as I."

"… So that's a big no." Jane thought of a group of angry super warriors on her tail

"Hehe, just enjoy this opportunity my lady." Thor calmed her science ways. "You've been so great to me and your diligence to find me is legendary. It left me speechless while telling my peers about you. This is my gift for you've given me."

"... Ugh Thor, you always make me blush like a little girl." Jane almost whined now, feeling emotions that ranged from uncontainable excitement to the deepest infatuation. Thor could only chuckle as he held on tightly what he cherished so much.

"After Steve Rogers and your friends are complete with my 'Avenger' business… we will leave tomorrow is that alright?"

"More than alright…"

"Good. Now…" He sniffed the air, smelling the waft of NYC Cheese, Tomato, and Pepperoni. "I am in the mood for one of those meals you call a pizza… and then we must go the Garden you call Madison Square." Thor's hunger and might was the only constant now from the man Jane met long ago. She gladly gave the nod, the two lovebirds making their way to a New York spot.

From behind the NYC pedestrian crowd a black coated omen follows slowly and amused. Stalking was something that Loki was becoming an expert at. The fallen son of Asgard, the God of mischief had a darker heir about him. The Loki that grew up under Odin seemed nothing but a lost memory. He had tossed himself into the abyss of destruction he himself created.

What came out the other side was a Loki that had seen things that changed him.

"… Enjoy yourself now… _brother_." Loki warns almost to himself, staring as Thor and Jane walked into a building. "The time for the end to glory of all Asgardians is right now…"

_All you care about?_

_All you protect?_

_It's over…_

_Brothers will fight and kill each other,  
><em>_An axe age, a sword age  
><em>_Shields are riven  
><em>_A wind age, a wolf age—  
><em>_before the world goes headlong.  
><em>_No man will have mercy on another_

… **Ragnarok**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is totally going to be non-canon by the time the Avenger Film comes out... heck probably when Captain America comes out but I guess this is my attempt at bridging Thor into the Marvel Movie verse. :)

Jane and Thor is too cute.

And Loki is... the man!


	2. Staying Lo Ki

**~ Staying Lo… Ki ~**

[ Asgard | _Reentry _]

Jumping through realms wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling. Imagine the drop and force of the most epic of roller coasters magnified tenfold in sheer intensity. Even the most hardened of realm travelers like battle worn Asgardians needed a learning curve to adapt to the dimensional jump. Jane Foster was certainly no warrior and she had almost forgotten how much she hated roller coasters.

Result? Jane Foster now officially hates inter-dimensional wormholes.

An amused Thor grins charmingly at the clearly shaken sight, looking at his frozen love with a balmy yet playful look. Jane was shivering still to the bone, not knowing what the heck she just flew through, seeming to be lagging a good ten seconds behind the present moment.

"Are you alright Jane?" Thor chuckles shaking her shoulders gently. A few moments of a blank stare down ended with a shout from one overwhelmed scientist.

"Oh… my… GOD!" Jane had to let out a yell she never knew she had as she felt her stomach return to her. She honestly thought she left it back on Earth and would never see it again. The Foster child looked around blankly, trying to catch her breath, staring at Thor as he held her shivering body. His warmth helped. It helped a lot as always.

"For the first time doing this? You did as well as any Asgardian soldier I've served with." Thor laughed as he warmed her up nicely with a tight hug.

"T-thanks…" Jane caught her breath, closing her eyes to refocus herself. "That was freaking crazy…" She returned the embrace, now really basking in the moment. She was alive and in one piece after a teleport, being held by the only guy she ever fell head over heels for. This couldn't be… real could it?

"Well now that you've accomplished the trip, why don't you reward yourself with a glance of my home?"

Real?

More like unreal.

The image of Asgard to anyone new would be enough to shatter their conceptions of amazement. Asgard, a golden palace that glowed against dark space, an organic yet technological marvel that floated on absolutely nothing… a creation so divine yet fitting that one could only wonder the splendor of whoever created this. The size, the beauty… the _amazement_.

Jane was speechless.

"Is it as you imagined?"

"… I couldn't even imagine anything like this." Jane's anxious eyes traveled from the floating rock against clouds, the magnificent architecture above it, all the way to the glistening colored bridge that she stood on.

"So you are happy with what you see."

"Very…" Jane swore that her breath was leaving her again. This was… unbelievable. For years Jane was someone who knew there was more out there that Earth couldn't see. Never in her wildest imagination though would she be staring at her ambitions in all its glory. It was all because of a certain warrior that she couldn't resist but kissing at the moment. She turned and planted one on him like a schoolgirl.

"Mmm, very happy… indeed." Thor was taken aback as their lips parted; the only time the god seeing Jane this happy was his return. A scientist with a new open world was definitely a pleasing sight for him. It wasn't as pleasing to others though.

"Welcome back Thor… Asgard also welcomes you Jane Foster." Heimdall's voice booms in at the most awkward time. He needed to come in to prevent anymore of the affection 'nonsense'.

If Asgard and the plane jump wasn't enough Jane took a skip back again, not really expecting a sword wielding titan that dwarfed Thor in gold staring right at them. A gargantuan warrior like Heimdall going unnoticed could only be reasonable in these circumstances. Jane was once again caught in a tongue twister of shock.

"Your friends are coming." Heimdall informed the prince.

"Yes, I could hear them for awhile now… my appreciations." Thor bowed, shaking Jane gently as he introduced. "Jane. This is Heimdall… eyes of Asgard, and the one who kept an eye on you for me as I waited for your success."

"… Um… nice to meet you… Thor speaks so highly of… you." Jane looked back at Thor and Heimdall. "Y-you are very selective when you peak at people right? You're not watching people… all the time are you?"

"…" Heimdall stayed silent, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Jane… Heimdall uses his powers responsibly." Thor reassured with a sigh.

"Sorry… I just… it's kind of… creepy isn't it?"

Before the conversation could swerve anymore awkwardly an Asgardian war cry echoes from the distance, calling out attention to the two. A pack of horses come riding in like wildfire, a happy group of soldiers happy to see their king. The Warrior Three and Sif were always a welcome company for Thor.

"Thor you have returned!" Volstagg the Valiant climbs off his horse as it approaches, bellowing a joyous song. "Ms. Jane Foster! You are here as well!" The largest of the group ran over giving his prince a mutual push of the chests.

"I hope you had a nice little vacation… you've seemed to make a habit of that lately." Frandal the dashing followed closely behind. "Color me a little jealous old friend." A handshake was Frandal's greeting.

"How long has it been since someone from the outside has returned with a prince?" The most striking beauty in Sif smiled towards Thor, then eying Jane while she bowed graciously. Hogun of course stood silent, nodding with appreciation of the Prince's return only.

"Look at you all, greeting me so hurried." Thor gave them a mocking face. "Are you all afraid I am never to return?"

"I am unsure of the teasing." Sif calmly replied. "With one like Ms. Jane Foster over there that the possibility may not be out of the realm of possibility…"

"Heh… hello." Jane waved her awkward only earthling here wave.

"Do not worry friends. My time can be split quite evenly now that Jane has restored our paths to Midgard." Thor happily held his love at his side.

"Ms. Jane Foster! How long has it been since our daring battle in the battleground of _New Mexico_?" Volstagg patted her head, making Jane shell up a bit with a nervous laugh. "Everyone here holds our duel with the Destroyer to legend!"

"You mean the duel where Thor saved your read-end again?" Frandal brought his old friend back to reality.

"Perhaps… but it was a battle to remember was it not?"

"Of course Volstagg. Do not let anyone forget your heroism that day." Thor brushed aside the big man's as usual over zealous memories of his battles.

"Aye my lord."

"Speaking of delusions, what in _Fenrir _blazes are you wearing Thor?" Frandal pulled at the earthly cloths of black and white that Thor was wearing.

"This is what they call Nike and Adidas…" Thor shrugged away his basketball player attire. "It is quite comfortable how the Earthlings dress. You all should try it sometime."

"… Already becoming one of them." Frandal looked over to Sif suggestively. "Should we prepare his bags?"

"Bah, enough joking friends!" Thor's armor began to appear as his steed galloped up to him. "Father is waiting…" He leaps up onto his horse, holding out his hand. "Ready to go my lady?"

"Always." With a gentle pull into his arms and onto the horse, Jane knew she couldn't stop now.

- T – J – L -

Jane knew she was dating a prince… but forgot… she was dating a _prince. _Watching Asgardians align the giant royal palace in the thousands, creating a path to the throne for her and Thor, she couldn't help but feel the most overwhelming sense of displacement. Walking towards the king of Asgard is intimidation. Being in the spotlight as an Earthling in front of all of Asgard was… insanity. This crowd was all here to see who Thor was 'in love' with.

Royal wedding anyone?

"Thor I had no idea… this was such a big deal." Jane held onto his side tightly as they walked ever closer to the large steps to Odin.

"They are all very excited to see you. I told you this." Thor as always was so calm and confident.

"I… know but…" Jane took a peak at the admiring crowd, seeing so many stunning men and women; Asgard truly was a place of the divine. "I just feel so… underdressed."

Casual Jane Sundays apparently couldn't match the royal palace wear apparently.

"Hehe, stay calm, you'll be fine." Thor finally took the last step towards the throne, looking up to his father while letting Jane's hand go. Jane could only look on in awe of the Asgard king, the elder looking so powerful still in his Asgardian King's armor. Thor slowly takes to a knee his cape covering his body as he bows. Jane hurriedly followed in his footsteps, nervously dropping to her knee and bowing her head.

_Oh my… Jane. _Thor could only laugh amused at her nervousness.

"Welcome back my son."

"I am here to serve you father." Thor replies solemnly, a reminder to the prodigal son he once was.

"Rise." Odin looked down proudly at Thor, only to take his attention to the newer woman to step into his presence. "It seems you have brought someone for me to meet."

"Yes my king." Thor was only smiles as he reached his hand out to hold Jane's pulling her to the center gently. "This is Jane Foster of Midgard, of Earth. She's the one who has found a way around the destruction of the Bifrost."

Jane two stepped it to center with Thor's _help_, looking up at Odin like a shy scientist, not the epic princess this crowd expected. Odin's eyes seemed to look straight through her like he was the wisest of wise men. She felt naked in front of him. So vulnerable. So transparent.

"Please Jane Foster, come join me with my son at the throne. Do not be shy."

"Shy?" Jane whispers at Thor. "More like I'm freaking out here."

"You're doing wonderful." Thor urged her, pushing her gently up the stairs and into the presence of his father. Jane barely made eye contact before but forced herself to now as she stood before Odin.

"It is… an honor to meet you Odin. I have heard and read your great stories. And um… I am impressed."

_You're impressed? He doesn't care if you're impressed lowly girl from New York. What are you saying?_

"Impressed? Oh my, now I must equal your expectations. I hope if I seem a bit a nervous that you won't judge any less of me Jane of Midgard."

It was a kind gesture what Odin just did. Jane finally looked up as she broke a smile, a little giggle even as Odin's empathy showed. Yes… he was 'nervous'. Trying to make this lowly little earth girl feel welcome in his presence. Thor definitely had an upbringing worthy of a prince.

"Thank you for saying that." Jane let out a deep breath.

"It is alright. It is overwhelming I know." Odin looked the part of a King but spoke more like an old friend. "But a woman like you… who rebuilt the connection between Midgard and Asgard. A woman like you who saved my son, must be appreciated by my people. And by myself."

"I…" Jane blushed, looking at Thor and then back. "I didn't rebuild the connection your… um… majesty. I merely tapped into a pattern I see within the sky. There are many ways from here to Asgard… the _Bifrost_ as you call it just one. With the help of many people including Thor… I figured a way to tap into the energy that can open those connections."

"Father she is being modest… Heimdall will tell you how it was her knowledge that led to this discovery." Thor didn't want Jane's modesty to cheapen her accomplishments. Jane didn't want any of the praise, shaking her head at Thor.

"Oh, I know my son." Odin made no bones about it, walking up to Jane and examining her closer, touching her head. "You are calm when you speak from the knowledge of your mind. Am I not correct?"

"Yes… it's much easier for me."

"My my, you, a mere Midgardian knowing so much and unlocking such a connection is very telling of your abilities." Odin laughs. "I saw how you affected my son and taught him what I couldn't. Modesty. Humility… and an unrelenting hunger to learn."

_**I have much to learn father.**_

"You saved my son and our connection to your world." Odin gave a godly smile. "I cannot repay you for what you have done for me and Asgard young Jane Foster. We are flattered if you share with us your knowledge."

"I do not want anything Odin and will gladly aid you." Jane bowed her head, feeling so gracious someone so old and wise would ask for her knowledge. "… I-I did all this for your son. He's been a blessing to me ever since we met."

"… Did you hear that father?" Thor chuckled a warrior's celebration. "I am a blessing!"

"Now I wouldn't go that far son." Odin cramped his son's style as they shared a family cackle that made even Jane loosen up. "Jane Foster, I want you to meet my wife Frigga."

The older yet beautiful woman in white appeared from the side, bowing at the three at the throne. She gracefully walks towards Jane smiling like a mother that would be meeting her future daughter would.

"Mother, you look lovely." Thor bowed.

"Thank you my son… and this must be the one who has my Thor's heart." Frigga was adamant about this meeting more than any other of the royal family of course.

"Mother can you please save this-"

"You have made him so happy." Frigga ignored her son. "I remember Thor when he was a wee child. And he would yell out that one day he would find the _perfect _woman to marry and I have a feeling the day has come."

"M-marriage?" Jane blinked, turning to her man in the red cape with a blank look.

"Aye…" Thor face palmed himself and only looked down in the shame many sons would understand.

"Woman! My goodness." Odin shook his head to play damage control, pulling his wife gently to his side. "Now please my Frigga, get Jane here in royal attire." He turned back towards the earthling. "It would be our honor to have you as our guest tonight."

- T – J – L –

Sitting at the table of Odin's table and having a feast was like one of those fairy tale dinner parties Jane would read as a child. The story of epic war heroes eating with their king was materializing like a real tale of a movie. Watching Volstagg and Frandal have their drinking contest while Hogun made sure no foul play was at hand was a constant reminder that while fantastical… these Asgardians were still very similar to Earthlings. Men being men was not out of their grasp.

"You look so beautiful." Thor says as he admires Jane's new Asgardian look.

"It's… definitely a bit more elegant than the usual."

In a pure white dress made for only royalty, Jane didn't know exactly the weight of what she was wearing. The girl in the sweats and t-shirts had been upgraded in formality and it was something that… worked.

"This can be your 'usual' look." Thor quoted his lady. "It's a good look for you."

"… You…" Flattered and reddened Jane grasped his strong hand underneath the table.

"By the way, I apologize for my mother's little speech on the throne." Thor whispers as a maid of the palace filled their drinks.

"Oh no… Thor it's alright. I think your parents are adorable… it's really a relief they're so great." Jane smiled, having a sip of her own cup of wine. Asgardian wine comes from the sacred trees south of the palace. It was the sweetest tasting alcohol she had ever had. Not that Jane Foster was much of a drinker.

"Heh, well I am glad you like them. They seem to have taken a liking towards you." Thor himself let out a breath of relief, beginning to feast himself on the braised pork like a barbarian. It was always the same image when these two were together. It didn't matter if it was Earth or Asgard. Jane was sitting there like a woman by her man… watching him scarf his time away like a pig (eating a pig).

"Thor, today I've seen so many amazing things… I keep having to pinch myself to remind me I'm not dreaming."

The prince wiped his mouth and nodded approvingly. "I was hoping today would be to your liking."

"It's been more than I can ever expect. Asgard is an amazing place and I am sure there are many realms to be seen."

"And _not_ seen…" Thor gave Jane's thoughts hesitation. "Not all places are beautiful like you. Some places have horrors that no one should ever lay eyes on."

"Right…" Jane's curiosity of the nine realms was now at an all-time high. That's how she always worked. One of Earth's greatest minds would never be satisfied.

"How would you feel… staying here?" Thor suddenly muttered out of character, very softly.

"Hmmm?" Jane almost pretended she didn't hear it. Thor speaking softer… was scary.

"What if we… were to get… you know-"

"M-married?" Jane forced the finish.

"Y-yes… that word." Thor had never been this uncomfortable. A horde of Frost Giants surrounding him by himself wouldn't make him this uncomfortable.

Marriage. It was somewhat hilarious. For someone like Jane who hadn't had a respectable relationship ever in her life. A few weeks with an inter-dimensional God and this pops up? Her mind, after scrambling past the strange circumstances began to think. What happened if Thor and her… got hitched? Would she move to Asgard? Would she become… a princess? And then a queen?

Jane Foster… plain Jane? Jane the Brain?

A QUEEN?

Jane began to look around as if the realization she was such a small person in scope to this grander than life world of Asgard had returned. She noticed many at the table staring at her. She saw glares from mostly the women… high ranking women probably, giving her a look that was not so flattering.

It wasn't a popularity contest to win having the affection of the future king. It was like having a big target painted on your back and between the eyes was bull's eye. She was already being eyed out like a bad habit.

"Jane… did I scare you with that question?" Thor brought her back with a gentle shake of her wrist.

"I… I um… I need to go to the restroom." Jane shook off her troubled thoughts like frost in the hair, taking a stand. "E-excuse me."

"Oh… okay." Thor looked over to Sif as an escort. "Sif can you-"

"Already ahead of you both. Come on Jane, this way." Sif happily helped out the young woman, guiding her along as the two preceded to do inter-dimensional girl talk that had them both smiling soon enough. Thor watched her walk away with only an appreciative gaze.

"If you stare any harder she'll burst into flames my son." Odin mentions abruptly, making Thor turn back with a shake of his head in amazement.

"What can I say father. Is she not amazing?"

"She is quite amazing and an improvement over the many harlots you've brought home the past century. She is proper and she has a brain."

"Father, please no need for this talk of history now."

"Of course not." Odin conceded the point and motioned for Thor to get closer. "I see you are madly in love my son but I worry for you both. She may be quite the woman but she is not Asgardian."

"That shouldn't matter father."

"It shouldn't… but it will." The King patted his shoulder. "No matter how strong you are, Asgard has always been keen on keeping everything within. Jane Foster no matter how great will always be an outsider."

"I mean no disrespect to our traditions but I will not let that stop me."

"You will be the future King Thor with your brother gone for certain, I do not think this woman you love is the wisest of decisions to choose as your partner."

"I've done many foolish things in my life."

"Oh believe me, this is not nearly as foolish as the many things you've done." Odin laughs as his son joins him. "Even so, I will not be against your own will. This woman made you into a greater man than I raised you as. The Thor that sits before me today… I trust to make a decision for himself as well as Asgard."

The two thought of the day Thor was banished from Asgard. _That _Thor was a whole other story.

"The only thing I think about is the safety of our home and her father." Thor was as honest as he has ever been. "There is not a moment that passes where her face isn't ingrained in my mind. I would run through Jotunheim unarmed for her. Just like Asgard."

"So it seems." Odin didn't disagree, knowing there was no changing his son's mind with this. He honestly was glad with it. "Love is a sickness my boy and you have the worst of it."

"Then may I never be cured." Thor raised his glass to his father.

"You've changed so much, it touches me." Odin raised his glass. "My only regret is that your brother is not here to celebrate in your arrival as our future king."

_Loki…_

Thor sighed at the thought of his brother. "How is mother doing… with Loki's loss?"

"Well, her smothering you should be enough of an answer shouldn't it?"

"Sadly so…" Thor reflected solemnly on his brother… and just as solemnly towards his mother.

No matter how great he had become and how amazing things were going, this family was a unit torn apart with Loki's death. Not having him here was like an empty void that couldn't be replaced. No matter what Loki did or how sadistic his intentions were… this family loved him. Thor never understood why he couldn't understand that.

Frigga and Odin hid the pain well but Thor could only imagine the pain of parents who lost a child.

"Be happy my son. You deserve it." Odin seemed to break out of his own thoughts of Loki. "To your brother, and your future here in Asgard."

"To Loki… and Asgard." Thor pressed his glass against his father's cup, both men drinking the night away to their heart's delight.

- T – J – L –

[ After the Dinner Party… ]

"Oh you are so strong my hunk with a hammer!"

Fear. Thor wasn't used to hearing this voice as he carried her up against his body, opening the door to his chambers. A completely drunk Jane Foster was a new thing for him. A quite scary thing really. A girl who was so into her work… training the body to beat alcohol wasn't in the routine. Asgardian wine and ale is much stronger than anything earthly. Two glasses did an unknowing Jane in.

"Calm down my lady." Thor pleaded with a gentle laugh, laying her down on the bed. Before he could move Jane's arms were around his neck with a suggestive eyes. Even the most uptight of people can be so seductive when inhibition was totally gone.

"D-don't you tell me to calm down." Jane slurred. "It's time Jane Foster party like a college girl gone wi~ld! Darcy will be proud! Woo!"

"A… what? Please… quiet down. People are asleep."

"Y-you heard me you cute blonde Superman. Now let's make out." Jane surprised the God as she kissed him deeply, pulling him down onto the fluffy bed of furs and silk. Kissing an angel. Tasting her lips and tongue. The inebriation was talking and acting, but Thor couldn't stop it. Jane was just such a beautiful creature. Such a sweet woman.

"Take me… Thor… come on. Please…" Jane rubbed against him with her royal dress pulling up against her thigh. The moment suddenly stopped Thor right in his tracks, the God calmly looking down and denying with a shake.

"You're drunk my lady… we can't." Thor shook his head.

"W-who cares…" Jane pouted while poking his nose. "I've missed you so much… when you were gone. I want you right now."

"I… I have missed you too." Thor stroked her hair, but held her firmly to prevent her from exciting him any more.

"Then come on… please."

Thor's every bodily need was urging him to take the beauty underneath him. But he was too strong willed. His temptations were pushed aside. "If you can recite to me all the Nine Realms without slurring any of the names… then I'll grant you your wish."

Jane nodded, looking so cocky as she was about to say it. "Asgard… Midgard… J-jotunheim… um… Lo… Lotusheim… Heim… heim… And… Gard… gard?" She held her head trying so hard to think, the alcohol pulsing through her blood and giving her a headache now. This wasn't in the books for drunk Jane.

"Stop thinking Jane Foster… now relax." Thor made his point quite clear as he pulled her into a pillow, kissing her forehead. "You need rest for more of the sight seeing you wish to have tommorow."

"You. Y-you're such… a g-gentleman aren't you?" Jane snuggled into the pillow looking so lazy eyed. "I couldn't stop thinking about you when you left. Now that you're b-back… I am so happy."

Thor only brushed her darker locks aside, admiring her thin elegant face. "Waiting for you to find a way to bring me back was the only saving grace the last months. Staring up at our two moons from over there." He pointed at his windowsill, looking at it like an old picture. "I remember Frandal and Volstagg giving me so much pain and having a laugh over my obsessive admiration towards you."

A sudden snore broke the prince out of his reflections. It was a boring story anyway and Jane always had that timing… even drunk to move onto another page. He turned down to see Jane Foster fast asleep, all cute, and all content an iconic image for him. Thor gently pushes her aside as he readies the bed, the candles being blown out as he lies next to her.

"You are the best thing that has happened to me Jane Foster." Thor whispers in self-thought. "Nothing will take you away from me."

The two were lying together in a prince's bed. Jane's instincts told her to hug the warmth, her head cozying against his chest as she held onto his strong body. Thor held her head tight and against him, a protective and loving grasp as he kissed her head.

It wasn't too long until Thor joined her in the dream world.

Which life was real? And which was the dream?

… it was too good to be true right now.

- T – J – L –

[ New York City, Madison Square Garden | Weeks Later ]

_(On every television set in the world it seemed was the same broadcast regardless if it was NBC, CBS, FOX, or CNN. A live broadcast of a press conference that was to change the future of Earth's security was at hand. President Barack Obama stands at the podium speaking as the cameras flash to a crowd of press in the hundreds. The stage is set as underneath Barack reads… "Formation of Superhero Coalition Imminent".)_

"Getting introduced by our own President our main guy Thor!" Darcy was in the main lobby of the large arena, watching at the big screen display like a lot of people were.

"Yes what an honor." Jane kept a close eye on the proceedings. This was huge. This was big. The future that S.H.I.E.L.D. had envisioned for so long was finally going to be let out of the bag.

"Yay, you're talking like an Earthling now." Darcy turned to her. "You know the last few days it's been getting great. No more weird phrases."

"Wow, yeah… I'm not talking like all Asgardian anymore." Jane blinked a few times.

"Yeah, that little vacation in Asgard made you all Thor-y talk." Darcy began to puff her chest. "What place is this where we are feasting young Darcy?" She went to her normal look. "McDonald's Jane!"

"Oh my god it wasn't that bad was it?" Jane gasped.

"Oooh yeah. It was bad…" Darcy giggled at her expense.

_(The press goes insane as Barack Obama introduces a lineup of superheroes that made their way into the podium area. Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Thor step to the panel as camera flashes were just insane. The name Avengers flashes onto every bottom third of broadcast channels. Each of them had a microphone.)_

"Oh I can't wait till Thor speaks to the world! Mmph-!" Darcy cheered only to have Jane hush her with a cover of that big mouth.

_Captain America: Thank you Mr. President. Welcome to the future of crime fighting. We are honored to be the first super group to be formed and work directly along side the UN Governing bodies. As a group and working together, we will be much more efficient as a crime fighting unit. I am Captain America and to my right are Iron Man and Hawkeye, to my left is Thor. You don't know him very well but my friends, you will know him soon. Any questions?_

(B-Roll footage of the Avengers in action began to play in a square box. Cell phone videos from iPhones or handy cams are abundant showing different battles. In New Jersey a group of well known mutants known as X-men were battling large cybernetic creatures know as Sentinels struggling to keep their hold on them.)

_Press: April O'Neil from NBC News… I would firstly like to ask you all why you decided to form together into one cohesive unit and to even be affiliated with government. Why the end to the vigilante structure that seemed to grant you all the most freedom?_

(A Sentinel is suddenly pummeled from the air, Iron Man raining down repulsor blasts upon its head. Captain America is on its shoulder hammering its eyes with his shield as suddenly the Sentinel's head was torn off its body. One swing from MJLONIR had finished off the beast a flying Thor soaring across the camera screen.)

_Iron Man: I don't know about you guys, but I joined this team to get more attention._

_*The crowd chuckles.* _

_Hawkeye: I did it because I want to finally date a Hollywood superstar. You know saving the day, receiving the praise. Maybe I can get a date with Mila Kunis?_

_Iron Man: I'm sorry but I don't care if you solve world hunger Mr. Ambitious. Have you looked in the mirror? You ain't getting Mila Kunis._

_*The crowd chuckles even louder.*_

"That's our Tony… poor Clint." Darcy was having a riot with this new team just like everyone else was.

_Thor: Where I come from we battle for honor and to protect ones we love. Someone here has my heart and I vow to protect all who live her because of her. *He winks at the camera*_

Jane could only blush as the whole world had to have 'awed'. Darcy was poking her tummy as she egged on her embarrassment.

_Iron Man: So basically when you two have a fight we're screwed?_

_Thor: Of course not my friend! This world will have MJOLNIR and I to protect always. It is an honor for me to be a part of this group of honorable warriors._

_Press: Steve Urkel here… CNN News… um, you have a strange accent Thor, do you mind telling us where you are from and how you came to be?_

_Thor: Well good sir I am from As-_

_Captain America: No personal questions please. *Their leader stopped that tidbit.* Keep it about this team._

_Iron Man: Well, maybe one more personal tidbit Cap. I am going back from topic but all us besides Mr. Long Haired super model with a hammer are single! We're on a couple of online singles web pages if I remember correctly. My screen name is Inspector Gadgets. Mr. America's is Captain Krunch…. And I think Hawkeye's is Stupid Cupid. Right guys?_

_Hawkeye: Guilty as charged._

_Captain America: …_

"Hehehe, I need a coffee." Darcy stretched. "I'm heading to the Starbucks down the hall want anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Jane shook her hand at the kind gesture. "Come back quick though because we need to meet up with them when they're done."

"Yes your highness… Princess of Asgard." Darcy teased as she walked off, Jane just rolling her eyes. As Darcy passed a dark clad figure with pale skin and the reddest of lips stood next to Jane like a ghoul that popped up. Her sunglasses hid her eyes. So consciously inconspicuous would be a nice way to describe Natasha… Black Widow. Voluptuous and violent could be another pair of words.

"Ms. Foster." That Russian voice got her attention as Jane felt a heavy object placed in her hand, a stack of folders high now in her grasp. "These are the files of the nine realms you wrote up on. Mr. Fury thanks you for your cooperation."

"You guys helped me bring back Thor… a deal is a deal." Jane answered simply, still a bitter horse inside at the troubles this group caused her. She still didn't trust them in the least bit. Black Widow summarizing it up pretty clearly.

"Your Thor looks good-"

_Don't even think about it hot stuff. I don't care if you're a black belt in every martial art I'll strangle you._

"As a member of this team. He will be a great asset to any problems we'll have to deal with."

"I'm glad you look at these guys like a bunch of tools to use."

"I am the same Ms. Foster, just another tool for a job." Natasha always had that vibe about her of sensuality as well as deception. "I look forward to working with you on more S.H.I.E.L.D. endeavors."

"Right…" Jane just looked down as she counted the piles of folders she had. "So what-"

Jane had to stop herself before she was talking to herself. An agent like Black Widow always made the hasty disappearance. It was just the status quo. Speaking of common occurrences, Darcy was taking a bit too long for Jane's tastes and the girl walked off towards the Starbucks to hurry up the situation. Having an eye on her folders she couldn't see the barreling madness about to hit her.

"Oof! HEY!" Jane saw her files skid across the floor, an older gentleman bumping into her with very little apparent remorse.

"Watch where you're going young miss!"

"S-sorry… ugh…" Jane pouted as she saw the big mess in the middle of a crowded intersection, hurryingly getting to her knees and picking it up. A slender young man reaches down to help her, Jane about to thank him.

"PARKER! Get your scrawny butt up and let's get going! We can't miss this!"

"But Mr. Jameson you ran into her… we have to-"

"PARKER IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Ugh, sorry Miss." The photographer who was clearly much nicer sighed, giving her the papers he picked up.

"It's alright… I can manage." Jane smiled appreciatively at him, as the young kid with the camera darted off after the insensitive gray haired man.

"People on Earth can be so rude can't they?"

Jane turned to see another young man now, reaching down and picking up the papers a bit slower, gathering them up but glancing at the sheets quite closely. The black trench coat and black hair didn't make him seem like a guy you would want to meet at night. Was Jane just a young guy magnet or what?

"Y-yes… they are." Jane looked at him suspiciously, slowly standing up.

"Asgard… Midgard… heh, you know of the realms very well and have been studying along time haven't you? You're not totally clueless like the many that plague this planet."

"You know about Asgard?" Jane blinked, seeing the young man stand up and handing the papers to her.

"Of course…" He smiles, the next words freezing time itself. "… I grew up there."

The words made Jane's hair stand up on her neck. She knew it had to be… "I… wait… you…"

"You must know my 'brother' very well." The God of Mischief watches as he hands her the pages, more or less letting it fall to the floor as Jane couldn't even react. "I promised Thor I'd visit you after our little squabble on the Bifrost… I am no one to go back on my word…"

Jane looked like she was staring at a ghost and Loki noticed with a ticklish fancy.

"What's the matter? Has my brother," The kinship word was put in quotes with his fingers, "said bad things about me?"

"…" Jane couldn't move a muscle let alone reply, wondering what she could do. She glanced around for a way out.

"I guess he has spoken ill of me." Loki walked towards her in a stalking manner, making her back into a wall… cold wall. "Typical of him would you say?"

"W-what do you want?" Jane said breathless, back straight. "T-they said you were dead."

"They as in Thor and Odin? Hehe sadly for them, No… they _want_ me dead." Loki corrected her with a smirk, suddenly bringing his finger to her face, stroking the soft hair of a frightened young woman. He was playing with her like a cat does a mouse. "I see why Thor would give it all up for you. Very beautiful. Very intelligent. Yes… worthy of such affection."

Jane wanted to scream out for help but was afraid to set this loose canon off. His finger ran down her chin and neck, down her chest and stomach as he leans against her ear. He was molesting her…?

"Tell Thor this message…" He whispers into her mind. "I'm very much alive… and this is not a good thing." He reached her leg and stroked, making Jane buck her hips and tighten her lip. She could only close her eyes, trembling as she felt so helpless. "Tell him… that all he loves. All that he protects…" Loki was so close she could feel his cold breath. "… Isn't invincible like he is…"

_Help me…_

"Don't worry Ms. Foster… I'm not here to hurt you… that's not my purpose." Loki could sense her fear as he suddenly pulled away. "That's someone else's job." He snapped his fingers unleashing magic, all the papers on the floor coming together in a neat pile in his hands, files tucked in order. With a wink he hands it to Jane.

"Keep on studying Ms. Foster… knowledge is power… we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon." With the parting words the dark omen walked off into the crowd, leaving a stunned Jane speechless, breathless... violated.

_Jane…_

_Jane?_

_JANE?_

"Jane? You alright? You're like pale!"

Jane turned to Darcy with tears in her eyes, shaking. "Darcy…"

"Oh my god what happened?"

"Get… Thor… please… get Thor!"

From across the walkway fifty meters away Eric Selvig saw him coming, that trickster. That mind controller. They cross paths with a shoulder bump, Loki smiling as he stopped Eric in his tracks without using any muscle at all. The mind was much stronger than the body.

"Mr. Selvig… I'd just like to thank you for your information. You've been a great puppet." Selvig's eyes seemed dead as he stared at Loki, his puppet master only grinning huge in reply. "Go to your friends, enjoy the time while you have it old man. I couldn't have found the Tesseract without you… I owe you one."

Eric just suddenly walked on as if nothing had happened, walking aimlessly back to where he was supposed to meet Jane and Darcy. An amused Loki chuckles to himself as the fun was only beginning for him.

- T – J – L –

From outside the venue Loki waits calmly against the wall as a black limo pulls up. He watches as a pale skinned man steps out of the car in a driver's suit, opening it for him, the God taking a seat inside the darkness like it was a normal occurrence. Inside it was alike a cave. The windows were completely tinted, inside sitting armed men in SWAT armor. The limo pulls away as from the darkness someone is watching the television screen.

_(The Avengers press conference was nearing its end, footage of Thor and his allies battling a fleet of Iron Men clones over Los Angeles an epic battle. It was completely one sided as Thor's might proved to be too much.)_

"Your brother has been an amazing ally to them." The dark voice sounded bitter.

"Yes… he has made friends hasn't he?" Loki could only laugh as he stares at Thor in the flat screen display.

"You seem amused. I enjoy a great challenge myself, the Captain and I having our share of battles but even I know that your Thor can stop an army by himself."

"Oh don't you worry my friend." Loki was too calm for any sane villain. "My brother has made friends… and so have I."

"I have not asked many questions but why you aid me is still not quite clear."

"It is my calling Mr. Skull." Loki explained quite cryptically. "Falling from the heavens and into the depths of hell makes you see what your life is all about. For years I struggled in Asgard finding a purpose? Now it's all clear. Getting you the Tesseract… or the Cosmic Cube as you call it is one of the callings I have. The other? Well… that's personal."

"You're either madness or complete genius."

"Funny how close that line is isn't it? Didn't your best friend Hitler get the same reactions?"

The light from the TV screen flashed, revealing a demon red headed man with a horrific face behind the darkness. "You've found the location of the Cosmic Cube?"

"Yes sir, tonight prepare your men for extraction to meet up with my team." Loki closed his eyes. "By tonight the Tesseract will be yours and I'll be closer to my destiny."

"… What team can you have that can possibly match my Hydra?"

"Like I said… I've made friends… just like dear brother."

- T – J – L –

[ S.H.I.E.L.D. Underground Base ]

A crack of guard's neck sends him crashing to the floor, a silent kill a wondrous one for this assassin. The murderer was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit walking towards the dark caverns and twists of this complex security system. He steps into the main computer area a little machine falling out of his hand and onto the board… suddenly warping the entire structure of the circuitry. The displays begin to flash.

"Step away from the computer Eddie."

The assassin smiles, and begins to laugh, blonde hair and blue eyes turning to see a sight few see and dare want to see. Nick Fury's eye patch and his guns pointed right at you would be the last thing anyone would look at. A group of elite S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers were right behind him.

"Heh… so you know my name. Nice."

"I know much more than that Eddie." Nick Fury wasn't amused. "Worked at the Daily Bugle and fired in an embarrassing scandal, supposedly deceased after a battle with Spider-Man by a burning grenade."

"Wow you know so much… want a cookie?"

"Step away and come with us if you want to live. You make one move we pump your body full of lead. Got it?"

Eddie Brock could only laugh as he straightened out his spiked hair. "So let me get this straight… you're threatening me with death?" He sighed. "Hello? I'm supposed to be dead, what do I have to lose?"

"Don't do this kid. Step away from the computer and-"

"No I got a better idea…" Eddie's face began to get engulfed with black strings, coiling around his skin and stretching it like a beast inside wanted to pull him apart. "Why don't we introduce you to our better half and we have a little fun?"

A tongue lashing, large white eyes, claws, and teeth. The S.H.I.E.L.D. brigade was frozen.

_Natasha: FURY! SECURITY BREACHES IN THE SOUTH AND EAST SECTOR! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! SECURITY SYSTEMS BEING SCRAMBLED!_

_(Security cameras show a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative being impaled through his chest, a blade going straight through as his dead body slams against the floor. The Black Widow gets into fighting stance as she confronts the intruder with her team.)_

_Intruder Identified: _

_Name: Wade Wilson_

_Codename: Deadpool_

_Wade Wilson: What sweet thang? You're expecting Al Quida?_

_(In the other sector explosions of the exterior were occurring as Hydra members began to land and patrol on foot getting into firefights with S.H.I.E.L.D forces. A rampaging titanic bull of metal and brawn was destroying the entire area, crushing even the metal alloy that protected this allegedly impenetrable base.)_

_Intruder Identified: _

_Name: Cain Marko_

_Codename: Juggernaut_

"They're after Code Dolphin…" Nick Fury channeled to all his troops. "No matter what do not let them get their hands on it! Signal Stark to gather up the Avengers now!"

"… Now what's this about pumping me full of lead?"

A dark fury of madness was unleashed as the bullets fired. Soon tendrils and claws were tearing up Nick Fury's men.

Loki's plan had begun.

_Intruder Identified:_

_Name: Eddie Brock_

_Codename: Venom_


	3. Scary Monsters and Nice Tights Pt 1

**A/N: **Eee thanks for the support everyone... Yes... I am a geek... total comic book geek. All cameos and characters in here are especially for us. :) A geek that loves Romance... yes! Comic book geeks unite! We must show the Twilight world that we can be romantic too! :)

* * *

><p><em>I want to kill<br>Everybody in the world.  
>Oh baby... oh hey baby... oh...<br>I want to eat your heart._

I...  
>Want to kill...<br>Everybody...  
>In the world...<p>

**~ Scary Monsters and Nice Tights Part I ~**

"Over here!"

"Whoa, you guys look great!"

"Mr. Thor, give us that hammer time!"

"Looking good Tony!"

"Please Cap! One shot! Say cheese!"

The yells from paparazzi sounded more like one congealed mess of sound to Thor's ears, the droning actually reminding him of the fire beasts he would battle in Muspelheim. The Asgardian had never before experienced the celebrity of being an Earthly star. Being a prince, sure, he was used to the attention, but strangely these people of Earth brought 'admiration' to a strange level. (There was no TMZ on Asgard.) Iron Man had been playing celebrity for years now and his experience showed. It was now his teammates turn to feel the same. Some of the Avengers were clearly more excited than others.

"So Avengers, welcome to my world." Iron Man's armor glistened with every snapshot from the cameras as the Avengers were taking their press shots against a red carpet type background. "What do you think? A little much? A little too Hollywood?"

"Heh, you know Stark, I can get used to this." Hawkeye gave a male ego's smirk behind his full-on black mask.

"Thirty minutes in and already losing focus." The least amused of the bunch Steve Rogers sighed as the photographs were firing like World War II machine guns to him. "Well to be honest.. that's actually a little longer than I thought."

"Whatever Captain Downer, I know you're an all business type of guy but you got enjoy this!" Tony waved at the fans behind the paparazzi line. "Say Thor, do you get the red carpet treatment like this back in your hometown?"

"No Tony Stark. Not quite... like this." Thor could only blink with a cheerful grin as he saw plushies and balloons shaped like him floating alongside the sea of Iron Man memorabilia. A bunch of kids with toy 'hammers' made him really soak in the moment. Puzzled by the nature of the fandom on the outside... deep down his proud warrior nature was loving it.

"Welcome to stardom, America style Thor... you're going to love living it up my friend." Tony was all too giddy with his super group hogging the attention. With only a just as proud attitude Thor's enthusiastic waving showed he was well on the track Stark was awhile ago.

"Mr. Stark! Heh, S-sorry I'm late I-" A panting fury of a photographer ran into view as the Avengers just stared away.

"And you must be..."

"Peter Parker sir from the Daily Bugle... my boss told me you requested me?"

"Oh... oh! Right! You're the one that takes pictures of that Spider-Man." Iron Man motioned the young lad over with a finger. "Nice to meet you kid. I want some snap shots of the team but make it good. I've seen what you've done with those Spidey pics. Making a tacky outfit like that so great in print."

"W-whoa.. hey what's wrong with _his _suit?"

"Red and blue tights?" Iron Man laughed with a big chuckle with no amusement from Peter. "Come on man... who in their right mind..."

Captain America's tapping foot sounded like thumping drums.

"I uh... heh... don't know what I was thinking." Iron Man changed his tune quite quickly. "Come on let's take our promotional shots. I need this for the publicity so let's get to it."

"Yes, let's get this over with." The Captain begrudgingly stood in frame as the Avengers lined up, Parker ready to snap a photo.

"W-wait! Get my right side... the suit looks good on the right when the sun is hitting it from this angle." Iron Man switched as Thor and the rest of gang gave him a dumb stare. "Hey actually, everyone should be looking their best. Hawkeye what's your good side?"

"Uh... I guess my right too?" Hawkeye slowly switched his footing with a few blinks.

"Thor?"

"Uh... I am unsure..." Thor stood pat with that signature clueless look.

"Whatever, It looks good there Don't forget to lift up that hammer and pose. Capt you okay with your position?"

"... JUST TAKE THE DAMN PICTURE!" Captain America suddenly scolded Iron Man with an annoyed glare.

"Alright alright... just want our first plaque to look awesome... jerk."

The other two Avengers chuckled, even in their short time together knowing only someone like Tony Stark could get under Steve's skin. Thor was learning from them both and as the photographs were flashing, the image that was created was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thor!"

An interrupting yell made the blonde warrior turn curiously. "Darcy... Jane?"

"Hey you two girls can you wait a bit. We're in the middle of a-"

"Shut up Tony!" Jane went to Thor, holding his arms in a desperate hold. "Loki... L-loki... I met him. I saw him! He..."

"Wait... Jane... wait..." Thor held her gently in his arms now, staring at her with eyes of disbelief. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Loki your brother... he's alive..."

"..."

Loki was actually alive.

For Thor, that was the good news.

Loki... _is_ actually alive.

In actuality... for Thor and everyone else? That was the bad news.

- T - J - L -

- - Minutes Later - -

"Yes ... I'm sure it was him ." Jane pressed the truth, seated at an office table, being almost over pampered by Eric, Darcy, and Thor himself. "Just standing next to him... it felt cryptic, like my blood was turning cold..."

_The results of a Frost Giant's touch. _

"You're safe now." With a protective hold of Jane, Asgard's royalty would rejoice at this revelation of their lost son. Meanwhile Thor's conscience was steaming like a great volcano.

It was silent disbelief, the emotional mixture of a strange concoction made up of subtle joy and anger bubbling up inside. What Jane was telling him wouldn't ease his tension. Loki, no matter how close, would never lay a hand on her ever again by Thor's will. His brother can beat him down repeatedly, similar to the time he almost killed him with the Destroyer and still be forgiven. But no. Not with Jane... not with her.

"Well at least you're okay dear. That's the most important thing." Eric brought her a warm cup of tea, the steam brushing up against her face as she thanked him with a sip and a smile.

"You're okay right Jane?" Darcy frowned. "Always making me worried."

"I'm alright... I just..."

"Don't you worry Jane." Thor's voice was filled with that usual bravado. "I promise you he will never touch you again. Even if he's my brother this is not something I will ever show him mercy for."

Jane looked appreciative of her knight in shining armor. "Thank you..." She appreciated him so warmly, slowly trying to recall the conversation with Loki. "B-but he did say he wasn't going to hurt me... that someone else was."

"Someone else?" Thor blinked a few times, wondering if these words were just another ruse or words of merit. With this new Loki... one could never tell.

"Ahem..."

The voice came with the always unwelcomed sight. S.H.I.E.L.D. was in the house. An as usual CIA dressed Agent Coulson had made his way into our heroes little relaxing section, now the quad from the New Mexico escapades reminded that they were in a sub-S.H.I.E.L.D. location in the secret tunnels of New York City. There was no place they could go that was safer at the moment.

Or so... they thought.

"Thor we have little situation that needs your attention." Coulson always was as bland as business needed to be. "Your teammates have already dispatched."

"What is going on?" Thor still stood by Jane's side, almost dreading the thought of having to leave her.

"Our main base with Fury is under heavy attack by an unidentified squad with many numbers... led by a group of meta-humans. They're after something there that we can't let go. We need you to leave now."

"I understand. But Jane..."

"We'll take care of her." The Agent's men opened the doors ready to lead Thor to the battle zone. "This is about as dire as it gets so please. No questions. Let's get a move on!"

"Oi dire for these guys? Ugh, this can't be good." Darcy moped the understatement of the year.

"Stay calm alright my lady?" Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Jane's lips as he grinned confidently, his significant other now in a place between heart melting and worry. "I will return and we'll figure this all out."

"Okay... please... be careful though Thor." Jane begged. She knew how powerful Thor was but wondered what exactly was waiting for him. Thor seemed invincible... how long would it be till he faced something that would test that. In this world filled with spectacular beings the test would soon come.

"Take care of Jane you two." Thor said it calmly to Darcy and Eric as he stepped out in his heroic departure.

"Both our eyes are on prize Thor! Show no mercy out there." Darcy cheered him.

"I will do my best!"

- T - J - L -

Gunfire blazed the entire base as rounds were fired off at an alarming rate. The siren screams its emergency wail as a red hue lights up as the backup energy kicks in. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Elite soldiers corner a red and black adorned ninja, wondering how this one man had taken out so many of them.

"Kill him! I-AGH!" An agent got a few rounds off from his rifle only to be struck dead red in the chest and blowing a hole straight through him.

Before the other soldiers could reply they were decapitated with another flurry of rounds that were just as accurate, the red and black attacker smirking to himself in admiration. Swords strapped to the back and heavy artillery combed throughout his suit, Wade Wilson was as cocky as he was an expert killer.

"Your guns go click! click! My guns go boom! Boom! My skills are sick! Sick! Your ass be in a tomb! Tomb! I'm the Merc with a Mouth, stronger than Mighty Mouse... In case there was any doubt? DEADPOOL IS IN DA HOUSE!"

A prancing Wade Wilson was also as loud as he was insane.

"Everyone's dead..." A darker voice warps. "Who the hell are you rapping to?"

"Myself, duh..." Deadpool replied monotone, seeing a black mass of horror walking by him, tendrils lashing around and a beastly face that made him cringe a little. Glancing behind and seeing an entire room of black webbing with dead soldiers strung up actually seemed like the more pleasant thing to watch. Venom was just as dangerous and unstable, just more ugly. The black symbiotic suit that was alive on him wasn't helping things.

"Nice gift wrapping with the webbing... can you wrap my Christmas Presents dude? What's your fee?" Deadpool followed the dark entity with a whistle of 'A Hunting We Will Go'.

"Shut up and keep a lookout." Venom lashed out with a tongue wag. He already seemed tired of his partner's motor mouth immensely, stepping over a few dead S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA bodies as they made their way towards the large bunker a few yards down. A cybernetic security masterpiece that stood like a gateway to lost heaven in front of them, S.H.I.E.L.D. sparing no expense to house this forbidden treasure.

"Okay Red Skull, let's see your toys... go to work." Venom shows that ugly grin as he drops a small chip onto a security pad, once again the entire system being scrambled by logistics not even the greatest programmers in the world couldn't decipher. The doors were unlocked as the LED arrays that lined up the middle powered down, Venom wasting no time as his alien suit began to tear the door apart like a can opener would a can.

The shrieking metal gave and inside the dark room was a faint glow, illuminating the inside like a hellish pit. Venom walks in his pseudo eyes tinting crimson as the alien masks peels away. Eddie Brock was laying eyes on exactly what Loki spoke of... the Tesseract.

"What the hell? _That _is what we came here for? An oversized lighting ornament?"

Eddie turned as the tendrils coiled away from his human face. "You're supposed to be watching my back!"

"Damn color me disappointed..." Deadpool crossed his arms with a sigh, ignoring his orders as usual.

"Have a little respect." Venom stared into the orb, his voice darkening as if he wasn't speaking. "Whoever... holds this... holds the potential key to being a God."

"God? Hah! It looks like a toy you'd get in a Happy Meal..." Wade Wilson still was clearly upset... suddenly having another thought. "Say! You think Loki will let us stop by and get Happy Meals after this? They have those new Inception toys... I need the Joseph Gordon one to finish my collection."

"... Seriously, do you ever listen to yourself talk?"

KABOOM!

Venom and Deadpool covered their faces as debris of Hydra soldiers and scrap came flying across the outer room, being tossed back by something huge. From the smoke debris came a huge walking behemoth.

"Jugs... finally joining the party big guy." Deadpool raised his hands high at the sight of a hulking mass of metal and muscle. Juggernaut stared at Venom's glowing red hands and knew they were close to a mission complete.

"You got the goods Brock... let's blow this joint." Juggernaut left more crushed bodies than an Earthquake disaster. " Our ride is here..."

- T- J - L -

- - Over the Atlantic Ocean - -

Pigs should have been flying alongside this superhero tandem. Iron Man being quiet was so rare it was a bit frightening. Flying thousands of feet in the air alongside him, Thor could feel the wind rush by and the energy radiating off of Iron Man's suit so he could take flight.

"Why the silence my friend?"

"You weren't talking either... I figured you were thinking about your brother." Iron Man replied.

"... Silence from me isn't as unusual." Thor apparently wanted no discussion of family matters... even to new friends. He was concentrated on helping his teammates with this mission and was focused. No personal matters were important... unless Loki was a part of this.

"Are you concerned with... this mission?"

"A little bit Thor." Iron Man pitched right and Thor followed in a graceful flight towards the targets. "I don't get the urgency Fury was giving us in that quick brief. It's almost like... a nuclear warhead has been stolen or something."

Thor fought asking what exactly was a Nuke... but kept on the issue at hand. "So we are still unsure what this is actually?"

"Yeah... if this thing is so damn important why aren't we being filled in on what it is?" Iron Man's thoughts were more than justifiable, the Avengers just hadn't confirmed it yet. "Targets at ten o'clock... looks like your boys are here before us Fury."

_"Our jets are there to take this ship down. Any trouble, you guys swoop in and finish the job. Bring back that cube at all costs!"_

"This better not be some glorified Rubix Cube Fury... Thor's woman is a bit shaken up and I got a date tonight and she's smoking hot." Iron Man boosted ahead as Thor saw many jet fighters following a huge air carrier that dwarfed them all.

"Tony... something is wrong with our allies' machines..."

"W-what?" Iron Man turned his attention the jets as he saw one swaying uncontrollably as if it was losing control. Soon others began to follow suit.

Inside the cockpit of said S.H.I.E.L.D modded F-22 was a dead soldier with a gash in his chest, complimentary of a sword that punctured him like a shish kabob. Deadpool chuckled as he suddenly vanished from the cockpit after a job well done, landing in another jet pilots cockpit.

"Sorry but this flight is over you too..."

"UNGH!" The sword did its work again.

"Damn, we need to go now!" Iron Man watched as planes were falling from the sky in packs, almost as if pilots were disappearing from the cockpits, nose diving down into the ocean below. With the Mark III suit's thrusters full on, Thor and Iron Man flew at insane speeds, catching up to the battle trying to get towards the dark black stealth carrier.

"Our allies, why are they plummeting?" Thor flew up closer, noticing the dead soldier's face upon the glass. "My God..."

_JARVIS: Tony... alert... you are locked on. Heat Seeking Missile fire imminent. I suggest you take some liberties to avoid them._

"Fury! Why are your men aiming at me?"

_Natasha: It's not our men... Tony... evasive maneuvers now...!_

A flip of the switch on the handle and Deadpool was all smiles as he readied his projectiles. "Okay Missile kiddies... Daddy says go get the loser in the red and gold armor!" In mere seconds, all missiles from a following jet was unleashed towards Iron Man in a sprayed attack.

"Oh brother..." Iron Man saw at least eight heat seekers barreling towards him in smoking fire. "Thor! No matter what... go get that cube! I'm gonna be busy for a bit!"

- T - J - L -

_HYDRA SHIP: BLITZKRIEG_

The villains saw him coming, the intimidating sight of Thor the God of Thunder and MJOLNIR soaring towards them and ready to take down the entire ship by himself. Deadpool suddenly reappeared in a brilliant teleport, landing in the cargo bay and staring out the window view as Venom kept his white psuedo-eyes peeled on the proceedings.

"Hey fellas, Loki's brother is right on our tail." Wade Wilson reloaded his SMGs. "He told us to be careful with him didn't he?"

"We're almost to shore..." Venom had the cube in his hands holding it with extreme care. "We can hold him off till-"

Eddie Brock knew he was wrong in mid sentence. An explosion of lightning carved straight through the bay of the ship, dark clouds thundering around the HYDRA carrier as a storm had arrived. Hydra soldiers stood there strong, firing at the gash made in the ship, hoping to bring down the force that could tear into the metal hide of their strongest ship in Red Skull's fleet. The bullets did no damage as expected, a strong wind surged into the ship, sending all the soldiers careening into the walls, shattering bones and armor like twigs.

"Whoa... not bad." Deadpool unsheathed his swords as he was so coy in his stand, a glowing Thor being in front of them, lightning cracking across his aura as he lit up the entire ship with his energy.

"Hand over the cube and I will be merciful on all of you." Thor warned with a point of MJOLNIR.

"Sorry prince... but we keep this cube." Venom shook his clawed finger, the arachnid creature wrapping a tendril around the cube as he crouched. "Your brother's orders actually."

Thor stared a hole through the black creature in front that was mocking him, this humanoid fanged beast that mentioned Loki. It was apparent his brother really has been making deals... deals with devils. Allying himself with the worst of the worst. Thor knew had to put a stop to this before Loki could concoct another elaborate plan. A resurrected Loki almost meant a resurrected trouble maker.

"So you can make a light show." Juggernaut bellowed as he walked forward quite timely, towering over Thor and making him look like a dwarf. "They say you're the best where you come from... let's see what you're made of little man."

"... Huh..." Thor glanced up at the giant unimpressed, knowing very well his reputation as a Giant slayer was going to be tested again. "Never a shortage of you giants are there?" He walked forward with little fear. "I feel pity for your type... how many I've brought crashing down to the ground."

"Oh... snap... you gonna take shit talking from an alien Jugs?" Deadpool laughed as he wished he had a popcorn box to enjoy this show.

"Hah! You little pip squeak. I'm going to crush you like a bug!" Juggernaut suddenly lifted up his titan of an arm and brought it crashing down where Thor... _was_. "Huh!"

"Now you're the next to fall..." Thor was suddenly floating up against his face, swinging MJOLNIR in a crushing blow, hammering Juggernaut in his domed helmet and sending a crack that echoed throughout the carrier. This type of death blow had destroyed Frost Giants, crushing enormous creatures that were the size of a house, and severing body parts of even other Gods. This is EXACTLY why Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Nice, you pack a wallop for a little dude." Juggernaut brought his face back without a scratch suddenly replying by pounding his fist into Thor's face, sending him crashing into the wall of the carrier and denting it in a crash.

"Whoa, take it easy on him Juggernaut... he isn't from around here... he doesn't know any better." Wade laughed as he swung his sword around amused. "Besides I want a piece of whatever's left of him."

Juggernaut was about to laugh alongside his partner but watched in shock as Thor stood up brushing himself off like he had just took a nap, laughing an Asgard warrior's chuckle as well.

"W-what's so funny?" Juggernaut growled. "Did I knock you stupid?"

"No my large friend... I'm just amused and eager." Thor's hammer suddenly flashed lightning as he and Juggernaut were about tear this carrier to the brink. "Finally... I meet a challenge."

Venom and Deadpool were wide-eyed. No one got up from Juggernauts heavy shots... let alone standing straight and not looking like they even had a nick or bruise. These villains had no idea. Thor's warrior spirit knew no bounds.

- T - J - L -

- - New York City - -

"That's the ship..." Hawkeye was high above on a tower overlooking Time Square, watching the HYDRA ship struggling to keep flight as damage that looked to be piling on from within was taking its toll.

"And that's the cube... there!" Captain America saw a black shadow leap out of the ship, the glowing red cube in its hands. "Go after it now!"

"Already on it boss..." Hawkeye suddenly leapt off the building without a hesitation and spreading his 'wings', a gliding mechanism that took him soaring towards Venom. "The bastard moves like Spider-Man, hard to keep on him!"

Venom let out a shriek in the sky as he swung from tower to tower from weblines like his rival did around these parts. Pandemonium began to start as civilians from underneath were yelling out in awe seeing a damaged super ship above alongside this chase scene. Cellphone cameras of course began to film everything.

"Hey leave my boy Venom alone will you?"

Suddenly Hawkeye felt someone on his back as if someone had leapt onto him, choking him out as legs wrapped around him like a vice. The Avenger tried to stabilize but was in a spinning plummet down, seeing the one and only Deadpool right on his back.

"You're going SPLAT! Too bad this ain't Looney Toons huh?" Deadpool vanished again as quickly as he appeared, landing on top of a building now. He mockingly waved at the plummeting Hawkeye. Unfortunately for him he found an arrow that knifed right into his arm that was waving, pinning him into the wall behind, stuck there

"AGH! That hurt!"

Hawkeye's bow suddenly retracted sending him back up like a grappling hook, flipping and landing next to Deadpool in a graceful land. "How about you fight me face to face while you crack your jokes?"

"Gladly... just give me a sic and let me just pull this out here... and..." Deadpool suddenly tore his arm from the arrow, his horrific gash slowly restoring itself with a bit of regeneration. "Tadaa! Ready to fight and as good as new!"

"R-right. I'm definitely not going to be eating for awhile..." Hawkeye unsheathed his long samurai sword as the soon the two clashed their blades, competing in a sword fight for the ages.

From the distance Venom was pulling away from the battle in a furious swing, in mid pendulum and soon near the top he was about to jump... only to twist as suddenly a small rocket fired. The triggered a sense in him told the symbiote to cling onto the side of a building, watching the projectile whiz by him by a few inches.

"Aren't you sharp toothed freaks supposed to be lining up at a Twilight Convention or something?" Iron Man hovered with his hand out ready to fire a repulsor beam.

"Funny man..." Venom screeched as he snapped his jaws. "You want the cube... come take it."

"That's the plan..."

_BOOM!_

Back towards the center a huge crater was formed as Juggernaut landed on all fours being tossed out of the jet . Thor was already on him and relentless as he brought MJOLNIR smashing down to send out a shockwave, only to be blocked by Juggernaut's fist. The Asgardian tried to pull the hammer back only to be tossed like a ragdoll into a bus, shattering through the window and rolling out the other side in a brilliant array of glass shards.

He heard people running from their lives... a few crazy ones cheering him on.

"Please everyone, leave! Clear this area!" Thor yelled out as he saw Juggernaut lift the bus above his head as if it was featherweight, in seconds bringing it down crashing on top of him.

SLAM!

As the bus flattened the surface, the giant villain thought he had a pancaked his victim. Thor would have none of it, making sure to see the bus lift up and shocking Juggernaut, a flying Thor sending the bus and Juggernaut surging towards an unoccupied area of the street. Like a nail through wood, he drove Juggernaut down into the pavement by soaring downward at tremendous speeds, sending debris soaring high up in the air as much as a few stories.

"Stay down..."

"Heh... right!" Juggernaut would not only not stay down but suddenly began carving through the bus with his bare hands. Thor was ready this time, swinging MJOLNIR in combinations hammering down Juggernaut repeatedly. Each time the behemoth would be damaged... but he kept coming strong suddenly backhanding Thor clear across the street again and sending him skidding into a department store.

"Earth... has grown some... fierce warriors..." Thor spat out as he stood strong, seeing Juggernaut charge at him like the rampaging bull in a China shop. The Asgard prince began spinning his Hammer in a furious rotation, a cyclone forming and sending debris and even street lights and cars soaring at Juggernaut, hundred mile per hour winds pushing the beast. The villain wouldn't let up showing incredible strength, continually pushing and pushing with his legs. Batting away even cars, Juggernaut was fighting winds even created by MJOLNIR.

"Unbelievable..." Thor watched as Juggernaut broke through the winds.

"I'm going to smash you to bits you annoying little! GRR!" Juggernaut was awarded and stopped by a lightning bolt to his chest, sending him shocking to his knees.

"Barely hurt heh,... hasn't Earth become an amazing place brother?"

Thor heard the voice, turning suddenly to see him... dressed in all black... standing there as real as day.

"Loki..."

"Surprised to see me Thor?" Loki suddenly extended his palm sending out a bolt of energy that hit Thor so hard MJOLNIR flew out of his hands and slamming into the ground. The Asgardian Prince grimaced as he tried to stand, seeing Loki standing over his hammer. His magic... had improved.

"Your strength comes from a weapon given to you by Odin... another present served to you on a platter." Loki glanced down at the mystical weapon. "Odin always gave you everything... didn't he?"

Thor was still... speechless.

"Like a baby, you've grown dependent on it. Dependent on what Odin gives. Even a mortal man could kill you without his gifts... unlike the monster you are facing today."

"Loki... tell me, how are you alive..."

"That's my knowledge to know and only for me to know." Loki teased as he held his hand out sending out a freezing wave at MJOLNIR, creating an ice block that kept growing around it like a jail cell. "Earth has become much stronger... even stronger than Asgard because Odin is too much of a fool to see it."

"Loki... you touched Jane... you speak blasphemy about Father."

"He's not my father..." Loki growled only to smile as he always did. "And did your loved one mention I also helped her pick up her papers? How... one sided of a story is that mentioning my inappropriate behavior?" he shrugged. "Besides what I have planned is far more a problem to you then a few groping moments..."

"Y-you... may be my brother, but you're walking down a road where I must stop you at any cost!" Thor began walking towards Loki only to be stopped by the stomp of a Juggernaut. He tried to pull MJOLNIR from Loki with his thoughts, cracking the ice field but Loki just wouldn't let go.

"Let me make this easy for you Thor..." Loki scowled. "We're not brothers... and before this is over... one of us will die. I suggest you hold nothing back."

"Loki... it's not too late. You can come back to-"

"Hurt this fool!" Loki commanded Juggernaut while ignoring his old kin. "But don't kill him... yet..."

"Sure thing boss..." Juggernaut smirks as he cracked his large knuckles... it sounded like someone cracking skulls. Thor growled as he stood his ground, feeling his energy seeping away as MJOLNIR was kept from him.

"Let's see what you can do Chosen one of Asgard..." Loki couldn't have been anymore mocking, laughing amused.

- T - J - L -

On screen at S.H.I.E.L.D had an eye on all their subjects, Jane keeping an eye on her love with the most nervous of shakes. Watching someone like Juggernaut manhandle him without his powers was tearing her heart apart.

"THOR!" Jane couldn't watch as he was being thrashed brutally being smashed through buildings, her eyes watering as she turned to Agent Coulson. "He's going to die! Send somebody! Anybody!"

"Calm down..."

"Screw you! I'm tired of listening to you S.H.I.E.L.D. idiots! HELP HIM!"

"Ms. Foster calm down!" Agent Coulson gently pushed her off, grabbing onto his com. "You seeing this Mr. Fury? ... Yes... Yes... I understand... Do you think he's ready? ... No... b-but I guess we don't have a choice."

"Jane calm down please... Thor's tough it'll be... cool." Darcy tried to push down the nerves even though hers were shot, only making Jane even more upset.

"Stop it! You're watching what I'm watching! Please... Coulson send somebody to help him!"

"... We are..." Agent Coulson nodded as he went off comm. "We're sending in Banner..."


End file.
